Logan's Destiny
by skategod
Summary: Logan is suddenly thrust into the role of Huntzberger heir, will Rory help when he asks bad review better story. Warning AU after season 6. Wow Story now Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is only my second fic posted to please read and review – constructive criticism is welcome. This idea came to me one night watching an old GG from season 5 I hope you like it. Everything is pretty A/U in it, basically everything that happened up to Season 6 when Logan went to London is pretty much the same, I'm taking creative liberty from there out. I hope you'll go with me on this little excursion from canon.

Thanks Ammie for the Beta!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls Logan and Rory would be in a different place now. I don't own therefore don't sue please. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1

Jan 2007 (I'm taking a little creative license with some things) Mitchum, Shira and Elias are in route to Germany to attend a Newspaper freedom conference. The weather was bad, it was January and the meteorologists were warning against storms coming in but Mitchum and the gang decided they NEEDED to be in attendance after all they owned ½ the papers in the free world and what would people say if they didn't arrive.

Logan was doing his year in London resentfully, he hated being away from Rory but he enjoyed being away from his family, he felt the family business wasn't so bad when all his family wasn't constantly breathing down his neck. Rory was still at Yale in the midst of her senior year.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. The news on the local channels at school was all over this. "Mitchum Huntzberger, his wife and father died today in a plane crash in East Germany. They were on their way to a newspaper conference when their plane suddenly lost altitude. No one from the Huntzberger group has issued a statement. Our thoughts are with the surviving children, Honor and Logan."

Rory grabbed her cell phone out of instinct and pushed 1/send.

"Logan – 911- call me". She leaves the same message on the sidekick.

She doesn't hear from him for hours. In the meantime she calls her mom, her grandparents, Honor everyone. Rory is pacing back and forth in the apartment waiting for Logan to respond when she hears the door open.

"Logan!" She runs and hugs him as he comes in.

"Sorry I didn't call, I just needed to be with you." He says barely above a whisper.

"You know?"

"Yes Honor called me. My life just did a 180 Ace I need you now more than ever."

"Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. My family knew I loved them. Hell last week Dad even said he was proud of the man I had become. The last time I saw my dad he was proud of me – shit it only took 24 years but better late than never right." Logan pulls Rory to him in the most aggressive, needy fashion and kisses her hard, trying to pull safety from her. "I need a shower."

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes please." Logan acknowledges ever the polite gentleman and turns to walk into the bathroom leaving his suitcase by the door in a daze.

Rory quickly picks up the suitcase and brings it in to the bedroom and begins unpacking it. All of the clothes in it were clean, Rory knew from living with Logan he always had his clothing laundered before leaving a location. As she was putting his jeans in the bottom drawer of the dresser she heard the water shut off. She quickly grabbed his socks from the suitcase and her hand rubbed against a ring box. Shock caught her immediately. For Logan to be thinking about them at a time like this was amazing.

She put that ring box in the sock drawer as well and placed his suitcase in the closet. Walking out to the kitchen she began making him his sandwich. Just as she was putting the lettuce back in the fridge Logan called "Ace!" She left the food sitting there and ran to him.

"I'm right here Logan."

Logan wraps his arms around her tightly. "I love you Rory please don't leave me."

"Logan honey, I have no intention of leaving you."  
"Ever?" He asks hopeful.

"Ever." She tells him.

"Will you prove that? I love you I know what I want; I know you taught me what love is." With that Logan drops to his knee. "Ace will you marry me?"

Rory pulls him up & kisses him, "Yes-Yes I will marry you." She kisses him again and then smiles. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything Ace what do you need?" He kisses her quick.

"Will you ask me again using my name so I know you're serious?"

Logan very confidently this time, because he already knows the answer, drops back to his knee. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes Logan I will." She says perfectly and again they kiss, this time for quite a while before oxygen becomes an issue.

"You know that question is much easier when you know the answer to it." He then looks for his suitcase, noticing that she's already unpacked for him he smiles. "Where did you put the ring?"

"In your sock drawer and I didn't peak but I wanted to."

"Its ok you can peak I bought it for you in London right after Mitchum sent me" He then stops remembering his dad will never send him anywhere again.

He instead just takes it and opens the box for her. Rory is astonished at how amazing the ring fits her personality.

Logan picked out a 2 CT. Emerald cut diamond solitaire engagement ring in 14K gold, it has round diamonds accents on both sides and ten diamond baguettes in a channel setting. Rory was speechless as he slid the most perfect ring on her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan realizes he did the proposal thing without fully explaining the details to Rory, now however true his tales of love are she has every right to know what she's getting into.

"Ace sit down with me ok?" He asks and moves her to the living room so they can sit on the couch.

"I have to tell you some details about my family's will."

"Logan I don't need to know anything about that its to new."  
"It affects you I think you have every right to know." He kisses her temple and then goes on to explain the details.

He tells her that when his parents and grandfather died he became the heir instead of it always being a threat its now the fact. Honor was given about $150 million the boats, cars and mom's jewelry, she also inherited the Hartford mansion with no strings. His inheritance was much larger, $180 million flat out, his trust fund still not active until he's 29, but he's now also the CEO and owner of Huntzberger Media Group. That company is now worth another $800 million or so worldwide. He has a penthouse in NYC, a home in Italy and a villa in Hawaii. Logan's inheritance though came with a stipulation. He had to marry a proper woman within 6months of his parents death or the company would be disbanded and sold.

Rory gets a little aggravated by the timing of his proposal and Logan see's that but doesn't do what most would expect, being to coddle her and re-assure her softly. Something inside him isn't functioning quite that way.

"IF you really think I asked you to marry me strictly for that reason – leave the ring on the dresser and leave."

Logan's comment shocks her.

"Ace I love you, can't deny that even if I wanted to. I was going to ask you – I bought the ring two days after I arrived in London and a whole month before I heard of the accident. I can't and won't sit here and defend myself. I love you but I have obligations now so the timing sucks. I could pick any one of the society bimbets on the market if all I wanted was a society marriage. I don't want that. That's why I asked you."

"You said you have obligations what are they?" Rory is over her slight tantrum now.

"Well I'm now owner and CEO of a multi million dollar media conglomerate. I can't run it all by myself. I don't want to become my father who is – was never home." Logan catches himself still referring to his dad like he's alive just absent. "I would like it if you stood by me with business as well as our personal life. I want to walk into the board meetings as a team, Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger. You handle half the stuff I handle the other half."

Rory of course doesn't believe him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. A marriage is a partnership right? Well that works in all regards as far as I'm concerned."

"No Logan, its your destiny I'm not qualified."

"Excuse me, where did I get my undergraduate degree?"

"Yale."

"And what university are you graduating from in May?"  
"Yale."

"MY BA was in which major?"  
"Journalism."

"And yours will be in what?"  
"Journalism."

"So correct me if I am wrong Ms. Gilmore but we attended the same university, same classes and graduated with the same degree. How am I further qualified?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bad language included I don't know if that means this should be M or MA either way you've been warned. Also the chapter tends to jump around a bit, remember the thoughts here-in are coming from someone who just lost ¾ of his family and the woman that loves him.

Chapter 3

"Logan your last name is Huntzberger." Rory states like that is enough of a reason for her to now believe she can help him at the paper.

Logan takes her in his arms and kisses her softly, smiling, "Yours will be too after you say I Do."

"Logan!" She says exasperated that he's not seeing her point.

Logan states rather matter of fact, "Ok I'm going to be an ass & you may not want anything to do with me after this but please hear me out."

"Ok."

"Ace I love you. Nothing is going to change that. In some way, shape or form I will love you with my dying breathe. You taught me how to love, for that you will always have a place in my heart. That being said, I'm going to get very greedy. I don't know if it's because of what has happened, how drastically my future has hit me upside the head or just that I'm not liking that my proposal has been met with such a discussion, after all I was thinking you'd say yes and we'd make love all night not talk about everything to death. Either way here we go. When we started dating it was only about us. You and I, and how we felt about one another right at that moment. Somehow when my parents rejected you it became about us and a Fuck you to my parents. Rory this destiny- you have no idea what it feels like. Rightfully so, you're mom hid you away from your destiny but don't think you don't have one. You are society as much as you don't want to admit it. Richard and Emily have named you their Heir, they know your mom would never take on that role but you, you've always shown a little less dislike for it so you are the Gilmore heir. I know this because it's well known in the circle. I'd say within the next year or so you'll also hear about the Haden dynasty coming your way. That's in law by the way, your dad failed to go to Princeton and get his degree so they are not giving the power to him its going to you. In society it's understood that the heir apparent takes over at the age of 25 unless they are still in school getting a graduate degree in something. For most society kids, we know from the time we are 10yrs old what our future is. I was brought on board at the age of seven. I had shares in the company at that point. Mind you Mitchum still had the voting rights but I went to board meetings from that age. This company is mine now, ours as soon as you say I do and I hope at some point to have a kid to pass it on to. Since that child will be ours – in a perfect world – I would home we would raise him/her to enjoy the family business not hate it." Logan stops and looks at Rory to see what her reaction is.

"How does this equal you being greedy?"

"I know what I want and need in a wife. She has to be strong, know journalism enough to do her thing but assist me at the paper. She has to enjoy everything from jumping off scaffolding to hanging at the pub with friends to staying home together watching movies. She has to have enough strength of character to accept the society criticism, and also to believe in her husband 100 when things get ugly." Logan stops and takes a breath and then says the part that he figures she'll have problems with, "She also has to be willing to keep me entertained in bed. I've had a lot of sex and for me to give up multiple partners forever; my wife has to be more than willing to give me quality and quantity in our sexual excursions. I told you before I don't want a society wife; I don't want the proper woman who stays home while I find my entertainment elsewhere. I want a real wife who'll be in society with me but she IS my entertainment so I won't need to look for it elsewhere." He finishes and looks up to her daringly.

"You did not just demand sex from your would be wife."

"Basically, yes I did. Ace I like sex. I'm not going to attempt to hide or change that because if I got married to a woman and a she believed sex once every other week would be ok, it would be a nightmare marriage & I'd constantly be grumpy because I'd be horny. Before you I was getting laid six times a week, luckily for me we've been averaging five nights so I'm satisfied. Personally I'd love to make love to you 24/7 but I'm not sure I could convince you of that."

"And I suppose next you're going to demand no condoms and she handle birth control?" Rory was stunned; part of his requirements for a wife was sex whenever he wanted. Was this really the Logan she loves?

"Boy you got touchy all of a sudden. Rory I am just putting words to what I feel I want and need for my future, that's never been an issue with us before. Yes I would love to lose the condoms with my wife. I'm going to go into this marriage and vow to be faithful. I'm not going into it thinking its ok to play around on the side. My future wife can make requests and needs known as well but yes I want to make love to her without condoms. I've worn one every single time I've ever had sex, I'd love to know what my wife truly feels like. Besides once you're married if you get pregnant it's not the end of the world."

"What if your wife wants to wait a bit to have kids?"

"Where there are birth control methods that aren't such a pain in the ass." Logan explains.

He can tell that Rory is slowly calming down and just talking with him. "Like the patch which you only have to change once a week, or the shot which lasts for months at a time. Either of those is more reliable than condoms anyway. Honestly Ace there is more options for a woman. I'm more than willing to go to the Dr. Appointment with you to decide which one fits us best."

"Logan you've thought about this stuff?" She says rather shocked.

"Yes Ace I have. I want to be your husband and I know when I asked you at some point these topics would come up so I started looking up info."

"So this conversation isn't started by Mitchum and Shira's deaths?"

"No honestly we would have had this conversation regardless; the time has been changed by their deaths. I feel a sense of urgency that I didn't feel before. I'm serious Ace. When the change in ownership & running of the papers is done I want it to be both of us at the realm equally. A married couple in charge is what I want."

"So you seriously don't want a big wedding at all?" Rory asks.

"Rory I want to be your husband. If you notice I've used Rory mostly during this conversation, I'm not joking or light hearted about any of it. To me a big wedding now would be socially and emotionally irresponsible. If it's ok with you what I propose is a small wedding, I'd invite five people, Honor, Josh, Colin, Finn and Steph."

"I'd have Mom, Luke, Lane, Zack, Paris and Doyle." She says thinking this through out loud.

"What about your grandparents?"

"They'll complain the whole time."

"NO they won't-" Logan smiles to her, "They love me."

"But they are ALL about how it looks Logan. Why do we have to get married this fast, we just got engaged."

"Rory it's the stipulation on my dad's will. He requires I'm married within 6months of his death or I forfeit the company. I've been put through too much in my life to lose that company now. I want to marry you, that's not fake or contrived. I wasn't thinking this early but I can handle it. Ace I know this isn't the engagement or wedding you've probably dreamed of. I'm sorry Ace. I promise you here and now if you compromise with me now and we do the small wedding, on our 1yr anniversary you'll have the wedding of your dreams. This wedding is for legal/business purposes."

"I don't understand." Rory tells him.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n : Please don't hate me for this chapter – I know it seems OOC for both of them but trust me there's a reason its written this way. Thanks for reading / please review.

Chapter 4

Logan holds Rory tighter. "Ace I'm 24, not nearly old enough to get my trust fund but due to circumstances I've just inherited an empire worth over $100 million. When I take over I'll have to sign lots of papers, most of which having to do with the corporation- who is my beneficiary should something happen to me. The way the bylaws are written I can choose my wife or my child. If I have neither the board disposes of the companies one by one and HPC is no more."

"So I'm for paperwork?" She asks a little more than upset.

"No damnit you're the other half of me. You've been an editor I never have. I have the business know how but you have the technical know how. Our partnership at the paper would be amazing. This will be just an extension of who and how we are at home. I just can't name you partner unless you are my wife. In light of my parents deaths a big wedding would be highly inappropriate. Rory Huntzberger Publishing is my dad's legacy; he wanted me to have it even though he liked to manipulate me into doing things his way. A wedding this soon isn't the way I would have planned it. You know I would have planned something way extravagant, but as much as I want to give you that it just wouldn't seem right – at the time.

I didn't like my parents 90 of the time Ace, you know that, but they were still the people that gave me life, they gave me the privileged life I've taken for granted. Problem is, however many times I've said I wouldn't care if I ever saw them again, I do care. I can't honestly say I miss them but I feel something missing if that makes sense. Right now, today I feel like if I get married in a big wedding they are supposed to be there. In a year, I'm hoping I'll be seeing life more realistically and realize they aren't ever coming back so getting married will be 100 about us."

"Logan what about me? I get that you're in pain and that you need me to be your wife in order for us to be legal partners at the paper. But you realize that this engagement and wedding will forever be etched in my mind as an afterthought, as something unplanned and not really wanted."

"Loreali Leigh Gilmore, you are not unplanned or unwanted. I love you, if you were a casual fling or if I didn't love you the way I do I never would have gone through with it. I'm sorry I had to do this horribly, I'm sorry you'll always associate my shitty method with your proposal, I'm sorry my mom and dad died and set something in motion out of my control." Logan ends almost screaming and walks away.

Rory stops for a moment and thinks about what he said. What's the most important thing she wonders? Is it for spectacle or is it for real? Does she really want the fancy proposal and wedding or is that just what she's supposed to want? So much in Rory's life hasn't been by the book. Her relationship with Logan has been fought against many obstacles, her mom, his family; their different needs and wants, his lack of understanding what it means to be in a relationship. All of these things haven't been something that were easy or perfect. Rory realizes that in all honestly she's being quite selfish because all Logan is trying to do is merge his two worlds, the world his parents bestowed on him and the world he chose for himself.

Rory walks into the study, the room that Logan stormed into when he left. "I'm sorry Logan."

"Why because you wanted what every girl has a right to want, the romantic proposal, the fairy tale wedding?"  
"No Logan I'm sorry for not understanding how hard this all has been for you. I was being selfish, I know how you proposed wasn't you or how you anticipated doing it but it was as real as you could make it under the circumstances."

"Rory if you'll still marry me, we won't exchange wedding rings we'll keep it just between us. You still wear just your engagement ring and we'll plan our real wedding for our 1 yr anniversary."

"No Logan. First of all it's not IF it's WHEN I already told you yes – twice in fact. Logan we're exchanging rings – wedding rings and its real we aren't going to fake it or lie. We'll be married and we'll have our wedding down the road. Lets be real, there is no way Gilmore-Haden-Huntzberger wedding will not be in every paper. We should be prepared for that if – when it happens."

"We just tell them that we wanted something life affirming after the tragedy."

The next week goes by in a blur: Rory tells Loreali about her wedding; Logan quickly gets people together, the select few that are invited. Rory even tells her Grandparents about the wedding, they however, are not happy. She uses the sympathy card Logan came up with about how they want something happy in this time of tragedy.

Logan & Rory get married a little over 2 weeks after he proposes. They use a justice of the peace in New York City. Emily of course is appalled & Rory isn't much happier. As it happens, after the 5th remark Emily makes Rory just snaps. "Grandmother, I appreciate all the money you lent or gave me for school, I love you – but I was not brought up to believe how things looked to other people was more important that how it looked and felt to me. GO HOME I don't want your snobbery to interfere with my day. I'll send you a check for Chilton and Yale in the morning. This isn't my dream wedding but it is my wedding. I'm marrying the man I love with all my heart. GO HOME."

"Rory dear, I'm sorry; I promise to just stay over here quietly." Emily says thoroughly admonished.

The JOP runs through the typical ceremony then stops, "Logan and Loreali would like to say a few words to one another. Loreali-"

"Logan I love you with all of my heart and soul. I've known you were the man I'd marry since I jumped off that tower with you. No matter what Logan I want you to know you have me. I know this whole situation isn't perfect, your life right now is far from perfect but if you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough. Logan you have love – you have me Love is a choice you make from moment to moment and I'll never stop choosing you or loving you-EVER."

"Ace, Rory, Loreali – whatever your name is from now on I call you WIFE. You are my everything. You are making so many sacrifices for me – trust me they aren't going unnoticed or un-appreciated; thank you. I know this isn't your dream, please know our one year anniversary is your true wedding day. I don't' care if you want to fly to the Caribbean, get married in the gazebo in Stars Hollow or on top of the Eiffel Tower, say it and its yours. I love you more than I ever can possibly express. I promise to honor our commitment & be faithful only to you forever and for always."

Logan and Rory share a kiss, exchange simple rings and the JOP officially declares them husband and wife.

Emily of course assumes they will be happy when she demands they have a dinner party to celebrate and Logan is the one to shoot it down.

"No Emily that will not be happening."

"Wait here young man just who do you think you are talking to my wife that way." Richard finally uses his voice.

"Logan Huntzberger, your granddaughter's husband. This is not a celebratory wedding. You two are here strictly because Rory demanded it. It's too soon for me to be celebrating. For Gods sake you two – three quarters of my family just died 2 weeks ago. What Rory and I entered into today was for business purposes. In our hearts we are still engaged and getting married a year from today."

Logan then leaves Richard stunned and walks over to Rory. "You ready Ace."  
"Yeah let's go." Rory says sadly. She understands the necessity but still she did get married and it doesn't even feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Memorial Day all – any mistakes in this chapter please blame me – I didn't send it to my beta I'm out of town on vacation and just wanted to post it real quick so hopefully I'll have feedback (GOOD  ) waiting for me when I get home tomorrow.

Chapter 5

When they arrive at the apartment Logan picks Rory up and carries her over the threshold. "What are you doing I thought this wedding was for business purposes only?" Rory questions sadly.

Logan sits her down on the couch and kneels in front of her. "Ace, the rest of the world can believe that but I need you to know, when you and I said I do- we did. Its real Ace, I'm in this completely, we are 100 partners in every sense of the word. I'm sorry my mother managed to screw up your wedding from the grave. This isn't the wedding that either of us dreamed of. I know you did this for me completely. Rory please know that I know you've made plenty of allowances and sacrifices for me, please let me do this for you. Let me at least make our wedding night what it should be. I love you Rory Gilmore Huntzberger, if I know what love is, it is because of you, you have given me everything that is good in my life." He kisses her.

Rory smiles, she can feel her Logan with her now, she knows that their marriage won't be one sided but she definitely still needs to talk to him about some of his expectations. Now she needs to give him his wedding gift. "Honestly Logan, you'd think that you would know your own wife's name."

"Rory Huntzberger?" He asks hopefully he never thought she'd ever let go of being a Gilmore girl.

"Why the question?"

"I can't believe you dropped Gilmore."

"Why? I dropped Hayden too."

"Wait a minute I've never known you to be a Hayden?" Now Logan is confused.

"Until about 20 minutes before we left the JOP's office my legal name was:

Loreali Leigh Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger. There was no way I was going to sign that millions of times, heck even my initials looked like alphabet soup, LLHGH please. So I signed my name change before we left. For your wedding gift Logan, I am now and forever legally, Loreali Leigh Huntzberger."

"Thank you, that's just one more reason I love you Ace." Logan pulls her into his arms and kisses her so lovingly. "Will you go into our room; I'm just going to grab some champagne for us."

Rory walks into their room and stops in her tracks, dazzled by Logan's thoughtfulness. He walks in, sets down the champagne and glasses before wrapping his arms around his wife. She is silently taking in her room of roses.

Logan has roses of all colors sitting on every available surface. He also has

the bed covered in red, white, peach and pink and coral rose petals. Rory knows what he's trying to say just by their colors. She has secretly had a fascination with rose colors since she saw Stephanie holding a coral one given to her by Colin. She's since found out that red equals love, respect, peach equals appreciation or gratitude, which goes hand in hand with pink which among many things can also mean thank you. White of course is the simple for purity or innocence and coral she found out means desire.

Rory smiles, her husband is trying to tell her a million things all at once. She turns to kiss him and see's that he is down on one knee with a single red rose. She smiles and bends down to kiss him. "I love you too Logan." He smiles at her and stands up. (rose color info via the web : you know this one?" He asks as he walks to the dresser and takes two roses from neighboring vases and returns to Rory. She notices those two roses, one white and one red and he's the got the stems twisted around one another.

"No I've never seen two roses given like that. What does it mean?"

"When a red and a white rose are given together they symbolize unity. Ace it's all about us from here on out. I love you more than I can say for giving so completely of yourself. You gave me your dreams and desires and your trust. I know you are trusting in me that I will fulfill my promise to you and we will have our real wedding with all the trimmings. Ace I can't show socially how thrilled I am to be your husband. I would be highly improper to celebrate just 2 weeks after.

Ace we got married; you and I are now forever more, Mr. & Mrs. Huntzberger. I'm so happy to be your husband, so delighted to be off the market. Ace asking you to be my wife was done strictly out of love. I know it can't seem that way now considering how it went down and our conversations about the company." Logan pulled her just a little closer and kissed her nose then continued eye to eye. "Rory – yes Rory because I want you to recognize how serious I am. If our relationship didn't exist or wasn't at the place it was I never would never have gone through with any of this. I would have let them sell off the paper if I died. I would have taken it over without a partner or an heir and probably died by 30 from a heart attack. I honestly don't feel I know half the stuff I should about the daily operations of a paper to handle it. That's why I need you. Beyond the fact I need you to make my life make sense to me I need you at the paper to make sure I'm focusing on things in the paper that I need to. Rory I need you, forever, I hope you know that. This is so real, there is no pre-nup. This isn't just about the paper Ace. I need you in my life, because without you the world makes less sense to me. Without you Ace the days aren't as bright and the clouds don't seem to go away for long. This is 100 our life, our paper, our marriage and anything we need to change or tweak to make it work, we work on it together."

"Logan thank you for telling me that. I somehow knew this wasn't all about business but I'm a girl I needed to hear it. Logan I love you, I know I don't say that enough and I know it's hard for you to think outside of yourself right now so I appreciate you realizing that a woman, on her wedding night, wants to hear her husband declare his love."

"I know, I love you Ace. I married you because of how much I love you. I said everything all wrong up until tonight. I didn't tell you before our little ceremony this morning how much I wanted to be your husband and for that I'm sorry. This is about our love, not just about business. " Logan kisses Rory sweetly.

"Can your wife ask a favor on her wedding night?"

"Anything."

"It's just about us tonight. No one or nothing else."

"Absolutely. Please let me properly welcome you to the family." Logan would take Rory's face in his hands and kiss her deeply.

Before long Rory and Logan are involved in the most loving make out session they have ever had. Logan is trying to show Rory without words that his love for her is genuine. He reaches over to grab a condom and Rory interlaces her fingers with him.

"No" She says meaning towards the condom but Logan gets confused and thinks she's saying no to him on making love on their wedding night.

"Ace I know I was horrible on the whole wedding thing but you're saying we can't consummate our marriage?"

"Oh absolutely not Logan, I'm saying no to the condom. Look at your left hand, we're married which means you don't have to wear one anymore. I've been on the pill for years, you know that. Make love to your wife Mr. Huntzberger."

"I'd love to Mrs. Huntzberger."

With that Logan and Rory share the most amazing and touching


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Before long Rory and Logan are involved in the most loving make out session they have ever had. Logan is trying to show Rory without words that his love for her is genuine. He reaches over to grab a condom and Rory interlaces her fingers with him. 

"No" She says meaning towards the condom but Logan gets confused and thinks she's saying no to him on making love on their wedding night. 

"Ace I know I was horrible on the whole wedding thing but you're saying we can't consummate our marriage?" 

"Oh absolutely not Logan, I'm saying no to the condom. Look at your left hand, we're married which means you don't have to wear one anymore. I've been on the pill for years, you know that. Make love to your wife Mr. Huntzberger." 

"I'd love to Mrs. Huntzberger." 

With that Logan and Rory share the most amazing and sincere lovemaking session. After words, while cuddled together, "Logan its time to talk birth control" Rory would tell him. 

"Ok are you or are you not liking the pill?" He turns serious. This conversation, however personal for Rory affects them both, and he knows he's gotta participate in it. 

"I like it fine but I've heard taking the pill for a long period of time isn't that good for you so I was wondering about options. What information do you know?" Logan would get up and grab the info he printed out. 

"Ok there are shots, patches, implants and pills to name a few. What we need to figure out is how interactive we want to be?" 

"Meaning?" 

"Well the sponge, diaphragm, NuvaRing all have to be inserted in you, which I personally like the idea of touching you but I'm thinking it would take away from the spontaneity of being married." 

"I've heard some talk about the patch & shot?" Rory says. 

"I've researched both, I don't really like the shot because a) needles and b) it has an increased risk of bone loss and women who are under 35 and whose first exposure to Depo-Provera was within the last 4 years may have a slightly increased risk of breast cancer." 

"So that one sounds like it's for after we get old?" 

"That's what I was thinking too." 

"Then it looks like the winner is the patch. It hasn't been around as long as most of the rest it looks like it has pretty much the same medication as the pill so it should be a feasible option. I'll wear it; you remember when it has to change. Deal?" 

"Deal Ace." Logan smiles, they have this partnership thing down. 

"When did you have the time to research all of this Logan?" 

"Ace it wasn't hard but to answer your question, I had to have something to do in London. Sounds like though my wife has been doing some research too." 

"Would I be the woman you married if I didn't?" 

"No of course not. Do you have a pro/con list?" 

"Do not mock my pro/con lists." Rory says exasperated. 

"I'm not. I like them; I tend to come out heavily favored in them. I love you Ace Huntzberger." 

"Now that sounds strange. Who do I talk to at Yale to change my name." She asks him like he would actually know. Logan kisses his wife. 

"I'd suggest starting with the Office of the Registrar. Probably bring everything, student id, our marriage license and your driver's license." 

"You think I should change my name on my license first?" 

"I'm not sure it matters. But if you do I'd probably bring your birth certificate too." 

"Shit I need a new passport too." 

"I'll have my secretary handle that. She's getting us on the insurance plan and getting all the new paperwork together for our life insurance and all that as well." 

"You know you get by way to easy on this marriage thing." Rory tells him out of left field. 

"Why?" 

"You don't have to deal with the school, the government –nothing." 

Logan doesn't say anything; he just smiles and kisses Rory. 

"Oh don't think you're getting out of trouble Mister." 

"Why am I in trouble?" 

"Because I fell in love with you and now I have to do paperwork." 

"I'll make it up to you Ace." He figures he may as well keep the things we need to discuss topic going. 

"We have to figure out living arrangements. I'm not going for the seeing you every once in while." 

"What do you suggest?" 

"Well we have options now that we are the Huntzbergers in charge. We have a plane and helicopter at our disposal anytime we want them. I personally like the idea of you organizing your classes so they happen just a few days a week and you spend the rest of the time in New York with me." 

"So Logan rule number 1 of our marriage. Everything you want me to bend on you have to bend on one thing for me. This is a 50/50 partnership." 

"Are you saying that living with me is a compromise?" 

"That's not what I'm saying." 

"That's what I heard Ace." Logan tries to win the discussion like he did about them 'hanging out' oh so long ago. 

"Logan nice try but I'm on to you." Logan just grins using his trademark smirk. 

"So I want us to live together, what's your counterpoint to that?" 

"In order for that to happen you have to agree with me that Tuesday – Thursday when I'm in New Haven you can work as late as you want. But Friday through Monday is my time. We'll both be at the office, but work is done by 7pm at the latest. Saturday OR Sunday we will work from home – one day not both – and Sunday I'll during that time I'll do homework if I have it or help you if I don't." 

"So you are trying to make sure it doesn't take over our lives?" 

"Actually yes I am. I saw the marriage and family life you had and I refuse to partake in that." 

"I love you Ace. Done." Logan kisses her. "Do you want to send a check to your Grandparents for Chilton and Yale?" 

"I don't know yet, depends on how Grandma acts when I tell her I can't do Friday Night Dinners every week. I'm going to suggest once a month, you too of course."   
"How did I get roped into-" Logan gets cut off. 

"Again sweetie, check out that sexy left hand of yours." Rory kisses him. She loves the fact that they can lie in bed in one another's arms and discuss anything and everything. 

"So how would you like a nice long backrub honey?" He tries a new term of endearment and Rory looks at him like he's just had twins. 

"Ok so that one doesn't work." They both laugh. 

"Backrub sounds excellent." She rolls onto her stomach and Logan quickly grabs some massage oil from the bathroom and returns. 

"This is soooo good." She smiles a little later. 

"Rory you are my wife, I love you. I know I sounded like and ass when we started talking about getting married." 

"Yes you did." 

Logan instantly stops smiling. No girl except Honor has ever told him he was being an ass, not about something serious anyway. Rory has told him that many times when they were flirting but never when they were being serious. 

"You really think so?" 

"Yes I do. 'You're my wife and I will have to have sex x# of times per week, I need a wife for business purposes." Rory can't believe she said anything but it had been festering inside her. 

"I'm sorry Rory. I didn't mean to sound like a dictator. I was just spouting off on things I know I want in my marriage. Do I expect everything to happen like I imagine – No. Do I want lots of sex from my incredibly sexy wife? Hell Yeah! I'm not blind or immune to your charms. What I said Ace is nothing different than 85 of the men on the planet. When you get engaged part of your brain shuts off. I know for me it was the part between what I think and I say that stopped working. Do I _want_ sex daily? Yes. Do you? In all honesty if you could have sex – oral or regular anytime you wanted it how often would it be?" He's hoping by opening this topic up he's going to get out of the doghouse for being such an ass by saying it. 

"3-4 times a week." 

"See you have needs too. I think its best we both know what those are so our marriage will work for both of us." 

"So you think it's healthy to demand stuff from one another?" Rory challenges. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Absolutely not. If I sounded demanding I apologize. I mean to come across as factual. I was merely trying to begin a dialogue with you about our wants and needs. Will I want sex 5 times a week a year from now? I don't know. Or 10yrs, 20yrs – I don't know. What I do know is I want to be able to be completely honest with you every day for the rest of our lives." Logan finishes and feels satisfied that he articulated his point well.

"Can I ask you something completely out of left field?" Rory ponders.

"Sure Ace."

"If you could have a free unlimited service for 5yrs of an extremely good cook, a chauffeur, a personal trainer, masseuse or a secretary which one would you pick?"

"You know it's a good thing I'm used to the Gilmore mind warps. I'd pick a masseuse or nothing at all, especially if I can get you to be my masseuse."

"So you like massages?"

"Oh yes I do. Generally just my shoulders neck and head."

"What if as your wife I want to massage other places?" She smirks.

"Dirty." Logan smiles.

"Yes." She acknowledges with him which road her mind is going down.

"As my wife you have more rights than I can possibly explain."

"Does that mean I can have a massage?" Rory smiles.

"Absolutely Ace. First you have to take off your shirt though, what good is a massage if it's not skin on skin?" Logan gives her one of those amazing grins.

"You just want to see me naked."

"Well yes but I have many ways of getting you naked that don't have anything to do with a massage." He smirks again.

Rory enjoys an hour of the most relaxing time with his hands working her back into complete relaxation. She then turns the tables on him and makes him take his shirt off so she can work on the stress he carries in his back and neck.

a few days later

Rory ran around the apartment trying to make sure she had everything she needed as well as wouldn't be late for class. She grabbed her new license, birth certificate and her student id, grabbed her book back and cup of coffee. She's all set she thinks so out the door she goes.

Unfortunately after her first class when she's about 20yards from the Office of the Registrar she realizes she forgot her marriage license. Without even a moments hesitation she flips open her cell phone.

"Huntzberger." Logan answers without even looking at the caller id.

"Imagine that this is a Huntzberger too – what are the chances?"

"Hey gorgeous, how did your test go?"

"Great actually. I'm hoping your still home I need a favor." Rory starts.

"One that can be repaid sexually?" Logan jokes. He's been having dirty thoughts of her all morning. This is the first day since their wedding they haven't laid in bed til 10am.

"Oh husband of mine you are a bad man, I love it. Will you bring the marriage license to the Registrar's office? I forgot it and they won't change my records without it."

"Sure Ace what time do you need me there?"

"Now, I just walked in the door."

"Oh you so owe me a massage tonight."

"Well honestly if you'd rather I still use Gilmore and that's what name is read when I receive my degree so be it."

"I'll be there in 5min." Logan hangs up and grabs the license as he calls Frank that'll he'll be down in a min.

Logan walks into the Office of the Registrar to hear a student working there give Rory a hassle about not being a Huntzberger.

"Hey Ace, here's the license."

"Oh Logan the license isn't needed because according to Traci here I'm just a liar and I'm not really a Huntzberger." Rory says coldly.

Logan grabs Rory by the shoulders and kisses her hard.

He then tells his Ace rather loudly, "Well I don't give a damn what Traci thinks, you are my wife and your ID and all your records at this institution will reflect that. So Traci since you are obviously incapable of doing your job, and are unwilling to assist my wife, I would like to see your supervisor at once."

"Mr. Huntzberger I apologize about the mistake I can handle this." Traci tries to pacify Logan.

"NO Traci that's quite alright I'll require your supervisor's attention to this matter now." Logan is calm and polite but she's knows he means business.

In a matter of minutes Rory's records all reflect her married name. She has a new ID in her pocket and Logan has swollen lips from kisses.

Next on Rory's list is changing her class schedule. That is much easier given its done in the same office and they already saw the display earlier. She quickly has all Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday classes. The Huntzbergers' leave together seeing as how it's Monday she has no classes, but they do have to stop at the student bookstore to pick up her new books. Once they arrive at the bookstore Logan wishes he had her habit of bring a pocketbook with him. Rory in a bookstore can be a long event.

He never knew you needed so many books for classes, so many office supplies. He thinks back though, its not like he actually did attend classes more than was required and his Ace was the opposite, school was her domain. He ponders the thought that someday she may actually return to school just to teach she loved it so much. He'd have to ask her if she's ever thought about that.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n : is the story moving too slow? Is everyone losing interest now that they messed up our show? I've still got quite a bit of stuff planned but if there's no interest I can end the fic.

Chapter 8

They look for an apartment in NY at night on the internet from Hartford. The time they take over the paper is set for a week from today and while Logan feels all will be ok, Rory is nervous. She doesn't think anyone will accept her as a rightful owner of Huntzberger Publishing.

"Ace I told you, you own half. There was no pre-nup to our marriage. I even own half of your coffee addiction. Stop worrying, like I told you earlier we are equally qualified for this position, we even have the same last name." He kisses her before pulling her closer to him in bed and cuddling tightly to his wife.

a few days later

"Ok Ace I know its Thursday and that's technically a school day but we have an issue with one of the sections of the Villager." Logan would say sitting next to her on the couch. He came home to New Haven because they still haven't signed the papers on their new New York place yet.

"What section?"

"Lifestyles, it's reading rather stagnant."

"Either switch the editors around so they get to know other departments or just switch categories."

"Meaning?"

"If one of the lifestyle reporters always writes about the festivals then switch things up and assign them to the theatre."

"It's obvious; you're the best Mrs. Huntzberger, we put people in unusual role it'll change their writing style & ability."

"And if you're…" Rory starts.

"Ace" He corrects her subtlety.

"Our editors don't know to switch people up from time to time we need to check their references."

"Ace are you free for the meeting tomorrow."

"What time? I have a few papers to finish."

"1pm"

"Do I have to be there?"

"Ace it's our official intro."

"Which office?"

"Our headquarters it's on 5th and Park. I'll have Frank pick you up so you can work on the way. We're going to have a web conference with all the Huntzberger papers."

"Good then we only have to do this once." Rory says softly.

"Hey Ace, are you really that less than thrilled?"

"Yes I don't like being under scrutiny. Mitchum hated me when I interned for him-"

"Yes and now you own half of his pride and joy, his company. I would think that would be sweet payback." Logan would try to smirk. It was still hard to get a bearing on his actually feelings about his families deaths.

"Logan you best look at that left hand again. I own more than half."

"How do you figure Ace? I was referring to the company, you don't own me, you're just renting." He smiles.

"No way Huntzberger, I changed my name for you. I don't rent, I've got the title around here someplace that you signed."

Logan grabs Rory around the waist and pulls her to him for a kiss. "Ok I'll agree, I need you at that meeting Ace."

"Does this mean I get whatever I want when I agree to meetings?"

"Like you already don't." Logan again pulls her closer for another kiss.

the meeting

(( this section will be written in script format cos its just easier ))

L: Thanks Larry, like he said, I'm Logan Huntzberger

R: & I'm Rory Huntzberger

L: We are the new owners of Huntzberger Publishing Corporation. My great grandfather started with one paper.

R: We now have 195 worldwide. As great as we are at multitasking, Logan and I can't possibly be everywhere at once.

L: My father put everyone in charge for a reason. Because he's no longer here to tell us why- you'll have to show my wife and I the reason.

R: If we find editors who can't motivate their staff so sections don't get stagnant HR is going to hate us because we are going to be checking credentials.

L: We are here at a very sad time for all of us. A management change should never come in such a way. My time to own and run Huntzberger Publishing Corporation wasn't supposed to be for many more years. I figured my father might finally retire when he hit 80 and take up golf or something. His death along with most of the rest of my immediate family changed all that. Thankfully for me my Ace of a wife has the same education as I do. We are both formally educated in Journalism from Yale. I graduated last year and Rory is graduating in May. She's got one up on me though because this past year she spent as editor of the Yale Daily News. Feel free to come to either of us with any questions.

R: Over the next 2 months we'll be visiting various papers and areas within the papers. We're both reachable via company email.

L: Rory will also be writing from time to time. I don't know which of our papers yet we'll be publishing her in but don't be shocked if you see her byline she's amazing.

R: Will you also be writing? (She's asking Logan)

L: Only when you make me.

Logan smirks knowing that he's left her in charge per the staff, which he knows will make her a little more comfortable in her role. They end the meeting and walk around the offices. Rory and Logan decide to share the main offices of the CEO its not like they'll actually be there at the same time normally. When they are it'll most likely be in different meetings.

They'd sit down on the couch in their office to chat. "Rory which parts of the paper responsibility do you want – day to day workings or planning and forecasting?"

"I'd honestly rather handle day to day stuff its most like what I did at Yale and I'm not that much into forecast models. You tend to like to think big picture so wouldn't planning be more up your alley?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Now how do we get out of the all the meetings dad was always running all over the country for?"

"What were they about? Is it something we can have come to us? I honestly can't be running all over until school is over."

Please read & review

"A lot of his meetings I think could have been handled more effectively via technology. He never used _Web Conferencing_ or _Live Meeting_ and very few conference calls. I think a lot of his travel was to get away or that he just didn't know a better way."

"Lets try to keep things as local for us as possible after all we are new to all this. We could also hire someone just to go to these meetings for us and report back." Rory & Logan laugh.

They would eventually call it a day & go home. When they walk in Logan pulls Rory to him, "Thank you."  
"For"

"Being my wife and loving me enough to work with me on all this."

"Not even needed Logan, I love you I'll always be here for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

_a/n:_

_I've had a few reviews say that I have a lot of filler chapters – please keep in mind that this fic isn't going to be laced with high-action or suspense –it's simply the story of their life when Logan's Destiny rears it's ugly head. Thanks for reading – I just wanted to get that out there. The next few chapters will have a lot of summary style narrative, I'm trying to pass time but I have to touch on certain things because they will be of importance later. I will use the day of the week to help keep everyone on the same page as to what city each event takes place. Remember Rory is in New Haven, Tuesday – Thursday afternoon, Thursday night through Tuesday AM she's in New York._

2 weeks later.

Rory is completely living by her planner; it's only been two weeks of juggling her school life and her life in New York as an owner of one of the largest multi-media organizations.

Tuesday 9am:

Kiss Logan goodbye and board the helicopter, arrive back in New Haven at 1015am and get in the limo with Frank. While Rory is in the limo, she opens her laptop to finish typing her paper.

She texts Logan, Here safe, Love you, class til 6 

As she's walking to class she gets a text from Logan. I love you; miss you, meeting til 7:30 I'll call u 

Logan calls that evening for their evening check in.

"Hey there Ace, how was your day? How many cups of coffee did my wife drink?"

Rory laughs this has become a pattern, a quick conversation to end their night, sometimes the paper is discussed, sometimes its not, most of the time things are kept short and relatively superficial because normally they are both focusing on something else at the time of the call. Most of the time she's writing a paper and he's working on some issue or another for one of the papers.

Wednesday:

Exam in Global Economic, a new paper assigned in New Marketing, and three new articles assigned for Advanced Journalism.

(script style because of the speed of convo)

Logan calls the next night and he has a crisis he needs Rory's help with. "Ace what topics were those articles assigned for?"

R: Why?  
L: Cos we need something for Friday's paper on the '08 Election. Can you do it for both?

R: I don't see why not my professor was vague enough. Just assigned something political, something emotional & something environmental

L: Hey Ace. I think this is going to work out. All of those can be published.

R: You haven't even read them, I haven't written them yet.

L: But they are yours they are great.

R: Some non-biased editor you are.

L: I love my wife what can I say.

R: Logan I'd like to make a request on our wedding.

L: I already told you – anything you want-you get.

R: I want you to plan it.

L: Excuse me there must be some static on the phone.

R: No static Logan it just makes sense. I don't have time to plan our wedding. With full time classes, helping to run Huntzberger Publishing, being the one living in two cities its your turn to pick up a piece of the pie.

L: Ok but you still have to tell me what you want. Aug 16 is dead in the summer do you want Martha's Vineyard or a destination wedding overseas.

R: You'll do this? You'll take care of all of the planning?

L: Ace I love you. You're right your plate is full enough so yes I'll plan our wedding. I'll ask for your input of course.

R: You know maybe this marriage thing will work. See you tomorrow night.

L: You're coming early?

R: I've decided flying up Thursday works better, one more night in your arms.

L: I love the way your mind works.

R: I love you, however I have homework.

L: I love you Mrs. Huntzberger.

R: Are you ever going to tire of saying that?

L: Nope you're mine. I really love that.

R: Goodnight husband.

She smiles and hangs up.

She quickly pulls out her planner; it looks like she had to much to do and no time to do it. She started prioritizing; her articles for class weren't due for two weeks however Logan said the paper could run one Friday. So that article became priority one. Her paper for New Marketing was due on Wednesday but she hadn't even read the material yet. She decided to read the chapter on her way to NY tomorrow after class. She was also going to talk to Logan on his take on Marketing for the global economy.

Rory spent a good 2 hrs researching her political piece and then called Logan.

"Hey Ace."  
"Hey Mac. What road do you think the company should take on the political piece?"

"I was hoping you'd just do something that's completely you."  
"That's very supportive Logan but remember I'm an owner now so when I write for any of our papers its going to be considered an editorial so what's our stance?"

"I was thinking this could be an article on how absurd it's become."

"Enlighten"

"Here we are a year and a half out and the top twenty candidates have already spent over a million each on their campaigns.

"If they are spending that kind of money now, who's going to own them when they get to the Whitehouse?" Rory ponders.

"God I love you Rory Huntzberger."

"I know."  
"Goodnight wife." Logan would smile and hang up.


	10. Update on Story Delay

I haven't forgotten the story.

Real life has taken the front burner lately.

That's under control and I'm re-working the last few chapters, when I sat down to write I got re-directed.

Should have an update in a week tops.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thursday AM :

Rory emails her article to Logan on Political Financing and the absurdity of it all.

Thursday Night:

Logan hosts movie night when Rory gets to NY. Just the two of them, no shop talk.

Logan starts to tease Rory during the movie, his hands touching parts of her she thinks he's forgotten. They have so much fun going back to a time of innocence. Some of their best times in Yale were when they'd watch a movie and make out. Sex wasn't always part of the equation back then but lately it seems to be necessary so Logan took it out of the equation tonight.

"Logan I need you."  
"I know Ace. I'll give you pleasure I promise. No sex tonight we're going to remember the good times."

"Logan I've had lots of very good times with you and with sex. I wanna feel that again."  
Logan would quickly bring his hand down between Rory's thighs and touch her in such a way she almost squeals with pleasure. "Are you doubting my ability to give you pleasure Mrs. Logan Huntzberger?"  
"Would I do that?"  
"Yes. Just relax Ace, you're home with me – in my arms life can't get better than this. Allow yourself pleasure."

Friday

Logan is at HQ and Rory goes to the Villager office & works from there. She meets with editors from every section with tips on copy and layout and some new story ideas.

At 6pm she texts Logan I'm going home – done here

He quickly responds, meet you at home in 30m.

She smiles that he responds so quickly but finds their form of communication sometimes incredibly cold. They never text ILU or any form of I love you. She will have to mention that to him tonight.

When Logan arrives home Rory is in the shower, he decides that sounds relaxing and joins her.

Saturday :

They spend the day with one another in NY shopping for the apartment. The apartment had a couch, TV and table and a bed, but little more than that. They quickly spend a few thousand dollars trying to make that place more of a home. The day passed with ease, Rory and Logan enjoying their time together. So much so that as they started walking into a Barnes and Noble for Rory to fill the bookcases at the house Logan stopped her and handed her a black American Express Card.

She smirks. "OH its ok honey, I'll let you pay."

"Look at the card – specifically the name."

She took the card realizing for the first time, she really was married. She stopped walking and Logan had to ask her if she was ok.

"Yes that's just the first thing I've seen with my new name printed on it. I signed my name a million times when we took over the paper but now it's real you know." He pulls her close, kisses her and has a feeling they'll talk more about this later.

That night at home on the couch –

"Ace I have to ask something, but if this is too cheesy just tell me and I'll ask Honor."  
"It's ok – what's your question?"  
"What does it feel like for a woman to get married? Traditionally I mean, you're given away, you promise to obey your man – which of course we didn't do because we know it'd never happen. Then you basically change your name and remove your old life from existing."

"It's odd Logan, especially for me, 'cos your parents hated me so I hated your last name. As far as dad giving me away, we didn't do it because of the courthouse and I'd rather not have that at our wedding either. As much as I love that he and mom found each other again, Luke has more rights to give me away like a father would than my dad does, he wasn't there when I needed him most of the time, but I find the tradition old fashioned an quite annoying."

"But does it actually feel some way or the other doing all that stuff. Honestly Ace, for a guy-you were right we get off easy. I say I do and it's done. You say I do and its weeks of name changes and things that you have to do to be done."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory smiles, "You trying to remind me of the good times." She laughs.

"Seriously Ace, you were I think hinting to this at one time but I just realized it. Everything that identifies you to the world changes. Your school papers, financial documents, passport even allowing you to come back home from abroad. Seriously men are done with the wedding when we say I do it's just a party from there."

"Now do you see why so few women want to take their husband's name anymore? It's a pain in the ass. That's why I nominated you to plan our wedding because I'll probably still be changing my name a year from now."

"Ace we can hire you a personal assistant."

"I wouldn't trust them with all my private information."

"How much of this do you have to do in person Ace." Logan asks trying to help her find a solution.

"Drivers license and social security I had to do in person. My birth certificate will always be Haden-Gilmore."

"How much more is there?" Logan asks not even realizing how much she'd have to do.

"Well school is done, all my credit cards, checking and savings accounts, utility bills like my cell, insurance documents, all power of attorney and living will paperwork. Plus I'll have to have the name changed on all the Gilmore and Haden inheritance stuff I bet. All the companies I have accounts with like the local bookstores, all the libraries, my mom's paperwork I had to sign for her medical and legal POA."

"Damn woman stop you're making me tired. Honey let me pay someone to help you with this." Logan would then get brilliant, "How about Lane? You trust her explicitly; she and Zach could use some extra cash its win-win."

"Yes I do, but all new brides have to do this it's like a right of passage or something." Rory explains, honestly she just felt awkward approaching Lane about money.

"I know that & there will still be tons of it that she won't be able to do, you'll have to do in person, I just vote Lane handle everything that can be done over the phone or via mail. If it would make you feel better I'll call her and ask and talk money so you don't have to." Logan would again encircle her in his arms and kisses commence. He'd then pick Rory up and carry her to bed.

"When's your doctor's appointment?" Logan would ask while helping his wife out of her shirt.

"Wednesday." Rory answers while kissing his neck.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Rory would turn around and show him her shoulder.

"OH it was last Wednesday huh?"

"Yes it was." She smiles.

Logan would rub his finger over the patch. "So when did you put this on?"

"Thursday after class before I jumped in the limo."

"So we change it every Thursday when you get to New York." Logan clarifies. He uses 'we' because he remembers their conversation that she'll wear it if he remembers.

"Yes and it can't go in the same place twice in a row. So this week is my shoulder, next week is either my stomach or my butt."

"Oh this is such sweet torture. Ace you know I have no problem playing with either."

"That's what I figured." Rory kisses him before he pulls his own shirt over his head. "OH sexy." She groans.

Logan just grins, he loves the fact that she finds him attractive. "I really love it when you're home."

"So do I Logan." She kisses him and removes her pants and panties. She then slides into bed naked. Logan quickly follows suit. He starts kissing her shoulder and runs his hand up and down his wife's thigh.  
"I need a nickname for you." Rory tells him between kisses.

"Bad timing Ace can we talk about that tomorrow?" Logan kisses her neck starting to nibble just a little bit.

Rory would smile and allow all conversation to end, making love to Logan for the rest of the night.


	13. Final Chapter

Chapter 12 Final Chapter

In a matter of months Rory is a Yale University graduate. She's worried at first that Logan won't show up but he doesn't disappoint her. Unlike his father he actually knows the company has a place in his life and it is not now will it ever be ahead of Rory. He is front and center with Lorelai smiling proud and clapping for his wife. She even manages to graduate with honors in true Rory style.

Their lives fall into a pattern. Logan actually uses the fact that Rory is in New York now to bring most of his companies up to speed on technology. He makes them start using conference calling for weekly check ins. Instead of traveling all over the country like Mitchum did Logan virtually makes his business unit leaders come to him and Rory via technology. They sit down together and plan that once a quarter they will go to each paper, together, to show a unified front but also so that it doesn't break up their marriage.

Week after week Rory and Logan find it easier to work together, they fall into a comfortable pattern. Some social events come up and remarkably Rory's Grandma Hayden is the one trying to force her to go. Telling her if she doesn't then she won't be the heir to the Hayden fortune.

Rory by this point has managed to take on a snooty voice from some of the company she's been forced to keep so she answers her grandmother in a tone reflective of what she just heard.

"Mrs. Hayden, while I appreciate the attempt to manipulate and control me with the promise of money. I can not be bought. Either I am your heir because I am legally the rightful person to be in that role or I am not. But please know something. I am Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, not Gilmore and not Hayden; I own the largest media conglomerate in the country. I am a millionaire more times over than I care to count, therefore any attempt to use my future inheritance may have worked when I actually needed the money or when I wanted you for a grandparent but at this rate I've survived 24 years without your money and I'm pretty sure I'll survive the rest of my life without it. Good day Mrs. Hayden."

Logan walks in as he hears that last sentence and takes her in his arms. "Hey do you need a pick me up?"

"Yes Logan you have perfect timing."  
"Ok well my love, start packing we're leaving on a vacation."

"How – why – where?"

"Actually there are 5 important questions any reporter should ask, you missed shat and when." He laughs.

"Brat." She smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Ace, you know you love me for that. It's time for our wedding. Everything is all set I just need you to pack and let's get out of here for 2 weeks. I've got people covering all our meetings and setup temporary leaders of the company so we are all set."  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"  
"Since it was all left to me, I wanted to see you with as little clothing as possible so Ace we're getting married in the British Virgin Islands, on the beach."

"Logan that sounds so wonderful." She then kisses him and runs to find some of her skimpiest bikinis.

On the way down to the islands Logan hands Rory a paper with her vows on them, "I'll be saying the same thing so if you want to tweak them now's the time."

Rory doesn't even want to change anything in the vows; she had told Logan months ago he had to plan this wedding. She honestly hadn't thought about how their marriage had started in months. She just knew that Logan was an extension of her and it felt right to be with him.

The morning after they arrived at the Islands Logan was gone from the room when Rory woke up. A beautiful white summer flowing dress hung in the closet with a note on the bathroom mirror.

I love you Mrs. Huntzberger,

I can not wait to fulfill my promise I made you a year ago today, I want to make you my wife in style. Please enjoy your morning, what's left of it anyway, I have coffee being delivered at 1130. Our wedding is at dusk on the beach. Just head downstairs around 5; someone you recognize will bring you to me. I love you Rory thanks again for the sacrifices and standing by my side through all this,

I love you.

Yours Logan

Rory enjoyed her relaxing day for the first time in months. She sat on the balcony sipping her coffee, reading a book. She had taken a long leisurely bath and washed her hair. She even sat and painted her nails. Dressing in the gown Logan had chosen she headed downstairs at 5.

To her surprise Luke stood in the lobby in a pair of khakis and a button down navy shirt.

"LUKE" Rory runs and hugs him.

He takes her in his arms and softly kisses her forehead and then they head out.

The beach is decorated perfectly. There are 5 rows of seats on each side of an aisle. Only select close family or friends were invited. The aisle is lined with candles in little paper bags so they are protected from the wind but also so they glow better. There is a row of multi colored rose petals intermingled with the candles. Rory's breath is taken away as she approaches the makeshift alter and Logan who is dressed in his most casual black suit. He isn't wearing a tie which is what makes everyone know for sure it's casual.

Rory is taken back by the beauty of the ceremony, so much so that she almost doesn't hear Logan's vows.

From this day on, I choose you Rory. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner and I will be yours. Now we stand together; may it always be so. I offer myself to you today. I will always love you, respect you and be faithful to you. Wear my ring, as a sign of my love and commitment.

Today I join my life to yours as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life.

After he recites his vows and she repeats them, no rings are exchanged because they already wear them. He doesn't say another word except he hands her two intertwined roses, one red and one white. She knows of course from their first wedding this means unity.

Rory truly feels married to Logan this time when the minister announces them as husband and wife and Logan kisses her. After they walk up the aisle Logan looks at Rory, "Was it the wedding of your dreams Ace?"  
"Logan you outdid yourself. It was perfect, you caught everything I wanted, something extravagant but casual. Something I'll never forget but intimate. Thank you."  
"There is no need to thank me Ace. Over the past year more than anything else you helped me figure out my destiny."  
She smiles and kisses him, "To run an empire."

"No Ace my destiny has always been to find the one woman in this world who would do anything for me. I found her. I love you Rory Huntzberger, now and forever. Thank you for being my destiny."


End file.
